


Noctua Is Owl in Latin

by OrionRigel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe(s), I do not own any of the Undertale and Undertale AU characters., I'll be adding tags and characters as the story continues~, OFC has a brother, Said brother will forge friendships with the skeletons!(Platonically)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRigel/pseuds/OrionRigel
Summary: Luna Noctua, Ebott City's Disiplinary Committee Member, has gotten herself neck deep into CHAOS. Soon she will realize that her beloved city's peace will be interupted by some rather interesting visitors.“I will bite all of you to death!”(Doesn't that remind you of a certain someone~~ *cough*Hibari*cough*)P.S She has a pet owl~~





	1. Hn, Herbivore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I'll be posting my other works soon~~ But I always wanted to tell you guys that I NEVER check my fanficsㅠㅠ I just post them as soon as I finish writing. I never recheck them because I get really excited about posting my work~~ And I tend to ignore English mechanics when I write these... I'll try to proof-read and all those stuff from now on!Please understand! Also this chapter was posted from my phone and for some reason it won't carry out the bold, italics, and etc. I'll fix it as soon as I get my computer to work. Thanks!

He  _ ran _ . No. The man clawed his way through the crowd. On a day like this it always seemed like the streets were more lively.  _ ‘It only seems like yesterday that this street was technically deserted,’  _ the man growled out in his mind. His breathing quickened, and he could hear his heart beating as if it were about to burst from his chest. He hurled himself to the nearest dump for cover. He leaned back to hide his figure. At times like these he blamed his large figure, but even as he did so his eyes darted around for any indication for the commite-... no  _ the  _ **_freaking carnivore._ **

 

He leaned his head against the cool yet disgusting dump. His tense muscle clenched and unclenched repeatedly, ready to  _ flee _ if he were to sight any indication of white among the sea of crowds. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the  **carnivore** that merely wiped out his fellow members several minutes ago.  _ Oh how he regretted that. He was taught,  _ **_no_ ** _ he  _ _ knew _ _ that neither size nor age ever determined the survivor on the street. But no~ His flipping mind had to ignore is gut and taunt that brat. Now he had to- _

 

An apathetic voice drawled out, “ _ Hn _ , herbivore didn’t your  _ mother _ ever teach you that the weak are preyed on in the food chain?”

 

The man’s taut face twisted into one full of rage. He roared, “ **_You FREAKING BRAT!_ ** _ I’ll show you. I’ll show you exactly who the prey is here!”  _ He clenched his fist and blindly swung his fist backwards. He could just hear the sound of the brat crying out in pain; a cruel smirk crawled its way upon his face. 

 

**_*But it was silent._ **

 

There was no sound of pain nor was there a painful thud and the cracking of bone. His fist met empty air and he twisted around. His smirk morphed. It turned into an expression graced with the perfect mixture of  _ fear, anxiety, and… _

 

**_*It was perfect. It was exactly the face, prey was supposed to wear._ **

 

_ -anger. _

 

**_*Anger isn’t needed; it will be omitted. The howling commenced._ **

 

It seemed like the scene was turning monochrome, not by color but the mood- no atmosphere  _ shifted _ . His head was brought the most excruciating headache one could experience. He grasped his head in pain while tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

 

_ Tap _

 

The sound was graceful. It was out of place. It  _ echoed _ . The man’s head snapped to the side and they  _ met _ . Black and blue  _ clashed _ . Their eyes had met. Black was filled with fear, while blue was filled with mirth, dark mirth.

 

The man’s eyes searched the small figure.  _ White hair, bandaged right eye, headphones around the neck, small, seemingly petite body, and the signature black jacket that hangs loosely around her shoulders. ‘It perfectly matches the file. Ah, except for the headphones, they’re new,’  _ His hand over the file twitched. 

 

And as if the  intimidating persistent girl read his mind, her blue eye flickered to his hand and a smile crept up her face. If it weren’t for the situation, the man probably would’ve fawned over the cuteness of the girl's smile. 

 

Suddenly, pain bloomed on his right cheek and his head snapped to the left. Everything seemed to slow until a glint of silver flashed before his eyes. Then after everything was filled with  _ pain, pain, more pain _ , and finally darkness.

 

~~

   Luna Noctua

Age: 16

Gender:Female(?) *Needs further observation*

 

Family: *Possibly only one family member*

Brother- The older twin sibling (Elio Noctua)

 

Address: Unknown

 

Occupation: Ebott City Disciplinary Committee Member

 

~~

 

“Hn, you should be relieved that your fellow pack members were incapable of achieving their tasks, herbivore.” The disciplinary member’s lone eye stared at the bloody form crumpled on the floor. She slid the file into her cloak.

 

Then carefully, the girl leaned the man against the wall of the alley and stuck her hand in her pocket. Once she took her hand out, there was a phone clenched in her fist. At the girl’s touch the phone lit up and the girl searched through her contacts. Her eyes followed each name as the scrolling continued. Eventually, the girl found the contact she was searching for and dialed.

 

***Dialing…**

 

“Hello?”

 

“Little animal.”

 

“Captain Luna!” Luna tilted her head with a sigh.

 

“Little animal. I’ve told you not to call me that”

 

“Then… Taichou!”

 

“That’s Japanese for captain… I’m no idiot Rin.” A faint smile appeared on Luna’s face. 

 

“But… Then please allow me to call you Luna taichou!” Rin's pleading shook Luna’s heart. 

 

With an exasperated sigh, Luna replied, “You may only call me that in private then…”

 

“Yes! Thank you,  Luna, taichou!” Luna could picture Rin grinning on the other side of the phone.

 

Luna cleared her throat, “Litt- Rin. I need some cleaning done on Downstreet Alley and the street next to it. Here are a lot of trash today, so request our division to hurry u-”

 

Rin hurriedly intercepted, “Taichou, I got it, but there has been a report concerning a… burglar(?)  of some sort. According to the victim, the burglar seemed to be cosplaying. They seemed to be wearing a black jacket with fur lining the hood. Ah! The victim also mentioned that they didn’t seem human... “ Rin trailed off. Luna was about to reply until there seemed to be another phone call. “Ah, taichou it seems like there seems to be another case that is exactly the same… I think you should check it out. The cases occurred near Ebott hospital, but the more specific location seems to be near the motel next to the hospital. Good luck taichou! Rin out~” 

 

With a blank face, Luna breathed out, “... The little animal never ceases to amaze me.” Then with a majestic flutter, the carnivore swung around and disappeared into the sudden mist. 

 

~~

Several minutes later, the exact same carnivore was in a troublesome situation. She was sandwiched between skeletons... very tall and talking skeletons… to be more specific, arguing skeletons. Internally Luna questioned her sanity and if her day could get any more troublesome. And the answer was yes, it could. But the following months were going to be more chaotic than troublesome.


	2. Pervert...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets the pervert from the report and another troublesome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys~ FYI I know that when a person's gender is unknown we are supposed to use the male pronouns... But since this is an Undertale fandom I decided to just stick with third person pronouns~~ Please understand!>.< Thank you! Also if there are any grammatical errors feel free to point them out!

G was lost. The last thing he remembered was Frisk resetting and then everything going black. The next time he saw colors again, a pillow was thrown at his head. Yes, a pillow. Then a human, that looked nothing like Frisk,(mind you Frisk was way prettier than this human) started screaming like a banshee and started swinging a lamp at him. At this point, G was more confused than astonished and took a shortcut to a nearby alley or at least something that looked like an alley. He leaned awkwardly near a dump and pulled his hood over his head.

 

He observed his surrounding. It was dark, surrounded by walls on three sides, trash littered everywhere, and other dirty things an alley was supposed to have. He took out a cigarette and stuffed it in his mouth. After he lit his cigarette, he leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and froze. His half-lidded eyes proceeded to widen as they stared at the sky. It wasn’t exactly the sight he imagined, but still, it was the sky! The sky wasn’t littered with stars but he could make out the few stars that shined, it was dim but it was incomparable to the rocks Underground!

 

Wait… I can see the sky… I can see the stars… I’m on the surface?!

 

~~

The fluttering of wings broke the silence of the night. A small figure glided through the sky gracefully. Sharp yellow eyes observed the surrounding until it spotted its prey. The figure swooped down towards the target then veered sharply to the side and landed on a nearby pole. It flapped its wings silently as it landed. 

 

Bright lights of the street lit up as the sun went down. The bleeding sky was soon swallowed up by the dark, vast night decorated with the shining stars. The recently lit lights caught the figure as it swept down. Brown and white feathers were caught in the light as the bird swept down and caught its prey. It fluttered off into the night. Nearby, a single red light followed the bird.

~~

 

The captain of the Disciplinary Committee made a noise of distress. The woman, who had reported about the sighting of the unknown pervert, wouldn’t stop blabbering about her neighbor’s dog! Apparently, it wouldn’t stop barking in the middle of the night…

 

Clearing her throat the captain interrupted, “Ma’am the Disciplinary Committee will solve the…  _ issue _ with your neighbor within the week, but I am in hurry. I deeply apologize but did you happen to see the “pervert” you mentioned in your report?”

 

The woman’s face lit up. “Ah, yes! Well, you see- there was a shady looking man near the dump on the street nearby. I was walking home when I saw a-” The woman looked around. “Ahem, a-” The woman looked very uncomfortable.

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Ah, I see so you assumed this man was a pervert because of something he had?” Luna tilted her head. “Possibly the under-” Luna gestured to her clothes.

 

“Ye-yes, well he had it hanging on his hood and I heard another woman screaming nearby about a thief… So I assumed…” The woman trailed off in embarrassment.

 

“Thank you for your help ma’am. This will help us greatly on the case. Please do not be embarrassed. You have contributed to a good cause today.” Luna gently smiled at the stranger. The woman hung her head and started sniffling. Luna started panicking inwardly. So she the only thing that came to her. She placed her hand on the woman’s head and pet her, stiffly. Then, she turned around and ran away.

 

Meanwhile, the woman raised her head to reveal… a  frightening  starstruck smile. Inwardly, the woman was melting down. ‘ _ Omg, I just met  _ _ the Owl _ _ of Ebott City! He is as gentle as the rumors say! And he’s just as cool~~’  _ The woman screamed, “I just met my hero!~~”

~~

 

Luna shivered as her feet carried her away. She heard the scream. Her visible eye was wide and she repeatedly turned around to check for any mad girls. The carnivore  **was not** scared. Carnivores don’t get scared of  **_mad, crazy women screaming_ ** . Women don’t scare carnivores and Luna was a carnivore. 

 

Luna pulled her hood lower and quickened her pace. She was near the dump. She slowed her pace and located the dump from across the street. She observed the alley for any signs of movement and slowly made her way for the dump. When she was halfway across the street she saw a figure next to the dump. They wore a furry hood that completely hid their face, and above their hood… laid a very pink *ahem* woman’s ‘undergarment’. 

 

Luna brandished her weapon and charged. She swung her weapon only to hit the brick walls of the alley. She froze.

 

“ **Human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?** ”

 

Luna turned around to see the figure holding out a hand. Not that she was going to hold the hands of a pervert. So she voiced her thoughts, “Hn, perverts that target children don’t get greeted like pals especially if they’re pedophiles.” Luna stated this in her most deadpan voice.

 

The figure spluttered, “What?! *Ahem* What makes you think  that I’m a pervert?”

 

“Hn, the clothing on your head doesn’t help, pervert.” Luna’s eye narrowed. 

 

“What I don’t have any-” The figure patted their hood and grabbed the clothing. “Cloth… oops?” The figure sheepishly scratched their cheeks with their han- boney hand?! 

 

“You… You’re not a normal pervert are you?”

 

“Well, no but I’m not a-”

 

“You’re a cosplaying pervert!” Luna pointed her hand at the cosplaying pervert in realization.

 

“Yes, I am a cos- No! What makes you think that?!” The figure’s hood fell back slightly to reveal a skeletal face(?).

 

“Hn, your cosplaying does not do you justice. Prepare to be bitten to death, pervert.” Every word was punctuated and Luna brandished her weapon once again.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I don’t think this idiot is ready to move on so quickly, doll.” A voice intercepted the tension as Luna was ready to pounce.

 

“Hn, what makes you say that…?” Luna’s eye darted towards the voice but saw nothing.

 

“Well, if his flustered face doesn’t reveal anything… that would mean that you are very dull, doll.” The voice seemed smug but this time it came from the cosplayer’s side. Luna’s eye darted back to see… Two cosplaying idiots?

  
Hah… Why did it feel like her life was being played with…


	3. Taichou~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems pile over problems~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter was not grammatically edited at all! :'(
> 
> Also sorry for the late chapter!

“Woah, chill doll. Biting can come after we become more  _ acquainted  _ with each other. Moving on so quickly won’t get you any-” The new cosplayer ducked.

 

“ **_Shut your mouth, cosplayer._ ** ” Luna bit out as she swung her weapon around. If looks could kill, these cosplayers would’ve dropped dead, gone straight to hell, etc.

 

And if anyone asked about the situation later on… G and his acquaintance could’ve sworn they saw a red glint under the hood the figure had..

 

Luna took a menacing step forward, the cosplayers flinched. Just as she started to raise her left arm-

 

***Ring**

 

Luna hesitated. Her left arm stopped awkwardly, hovering in the air, until… She dropped her arm into the depths of her ‘jacket’, but even so her eye never left the two figures in front of her. Checking the caller with a quick look,  _ her evil glare ever so slightly softened,  _ she answered.

 

***Click**

 

“Tai-taichou~~!” The tense atmosphere dissolved immediately. Luna hissed as she held the phone as far away from her ear as possible.

 

“What is it little animal? You know better than to call someone on patrol, and  _ loudly _ like that…” Luna replied with an almost whisper-like voice that held a disapproving hint. The cosplayers seemed to lax at the situation before them. Luna’s eye narrowed but the hood seemed to a good job hiding her expression, because the cosplayers had the nerve to ease all the tension in their shoulder and  _ slouch _ .  _ ‘Tch’ _

 

The small animal whined but in a more civilized manner, “Taicho, I know but this is urgent! You see… The members that were assigned to patrol Mount Ebott found or more like  _ walked into  _ a “troublesome” scene,  _ as you would put it _ , today.” Rin mumbled most of the last part, but Luna still caught on and smirked. Well, her smirk immediately fell when she noticed the pu-... No, the abomination in any kind of conversation… 

 

Luna growled, “ _ Rin… _ ”

 

“Ha-hai taichou… Uh so, right! Uh well, they reported their findings and it seems like- I mean how do I break this to you?” Rin trailed off in a musing tone.

 

“Little animal,  **_I am in the middle of a Patrol._ ** ” Every word was bitten out and Rin gulped.

 

“Ah, so well- *ahem* from what they reported nothing seemed to be off until they found a hole in their shift… So they investigated the fence and it seemed to be pried open from the outside. Finding this odd they got to the other side of the fence and found an old trail that led up the mountain. In the end, they climbed to the top of the mountain to find…” A dramatic pause…. “Monsters!”

 

“What?” Luna asked dumbfounded.

 

“No, I mean seriously taichou! They found giant goats, a walking  _ and  _ talking fish, a dinosaur, and skeletons! None of them were on all fours (according to what they were blabbering about) and above all the missing child was with them! You know the one filed missing months ago! And, and, and…-” Rin excitedly started to blabber.

 

“Hn, I got it little animal-” Luna tilted her head to the side and her eye slid over to the chilling cosplayers, observing their skeletal appearance. “I got it… Is that it?”

 

“Oh, well that’s all I have taichou! I never got the rest of the report because the dudes reporting in ended the call screaming…”

 

***...**

 

“...”

 

“... Pfft- did you hear what that chick just said?” The pervert bent over wheezing, while the fool raised a brow in amusement.

 

“Rin, this happened…”

 

“Right before the sunset taichou!” Luna could imagine the expression on the little animal… Probably it would’ve been a perfect example of :3…

 

“Tch, I got it… Did you report to-”

 

“Nope~ I mean, I tried but like always the captain didn’t answer!”

 

Luna’s non visible eyebrow twitched. “ _ That, that idiot… _ ” She slouched the tiniest bit and glanced up at the sky. The sky still had a slight blue hue to it. “I’ll get to the scene  _ and  _ make sure that the idi- I mean captain picks up. Try calling every ten minutes from now.”

 

***Click**

 

Luna’s phone darkened with the click of a button. Still staring at the skeletons, she raised her right arm while placing her left hand in her mouth and whistled.

 

~

 

The high pitched sound left the skeletons wincing, but it was soon accompanied by fluttering. A figure swooped in with a screech and landed gracefully on the figure’s lower arm. The skeletons stared, only to have piercing yellow eyes stare right back at them.

 

Fell! G or so G assumed, visibly flinched and slid his ‘eye’ to G. At this point G was sure that this was his alternate version from the “Fell Universe”. G and Fell seemed to have a nonverbal agreement and stared at the strange figure once again. The figure seemed to be cuddling(?) with a rather medium sized bird and fondly run their thin, white fingers over the bird’s feathers. They, the figure, whispered something incoherent and gently threw the bird back into the sky, but even as they did so, their back never faced the skeleton duo.

 

The figure drawled out in an apathetic voice, “ _ Now, now cosplayers was there something funny in the conversation you eavesdropped on? _ ” G winced at the title bestowed upon them. Well, but then it was better than being called a pervert… 

 

“Nothin, you should be worrin’ bout, doll.” Fell replied in an amused yet exasperated voice.

 

It seemed like the figure was mentioning the little “laugh-break” the duo had earlier during the phone call. G had been laughing while Fell huffed and wore an unreadable expression, especially during the mysterious figures dialogue.

 

***It seemed to bring back bad memories.**

 

Ignoring Fel,l they said, “Or should I call you  _ monsters _ ? Is there a reason behind attacking my subordinates and the citizens of Ebott City?” The figure finished with a monotone voice, but their tense body seemed to make the words hold a hint of threats.

 

“No, no we aren’t monsters! We’re just passing by cosplayers for the new anime convention downtown!” G desperately waves his hands in an attempt to dissolve the situation, but…

 

“So what if were?” Fell stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. “So, what if we were-” He slid a hand out and twirled his fingers. “ _ monsters _ as you said. Would that change anything?” His left eye started to change slowly from pinpricks to soft wisps.

 

“No.” Fell blinked his eye twice and left them slightly wide in shock.

 

“Wha-”

 

“It wouldn’t because either way I would have to take you up Mount Ebott, but I suppose this makes things easier…” The figure seemed to contemplate this but continued even so, “Hn, anyways follow me, but seeing as you agreed you are monsters, correct?”

 

“No-”

“Yea. We are.”

 

Yellow clashed with red.

 

“Then follow me-” The two monsters broke their little glare contest and resumed walking. “ _ Monsters~. _ ” G shivered as he stared at the figure. He could hear the smirk of the human before them. While unsurprisingly, Fell smirked right back at the figure.

 

Fell whispered in a husky tone, “Lead the way  _ human _ .” 


	4. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late update...>~<

The human trailed behind the two skeletons, keeping them in reach. In the distance, Mt. Ebott still seemed to be far off, and seeing the blue in the sky become black; Luna couldn’t help but sigh. Everything just seemed to be troublesome today… and the cause of all the trouble was in front of her.

 

Clenching her fist, Luna’s head sharply turned to the skeletons. While regulating her breathing, Luna stared at the insufferable Pervert #2. (aka G!Fell) And as if he felt her glare, the pervert turned his head and gave a lazy glance at her. His eye fell to her fist then slowly to her face, and he smirked. Then he turned to return his gaze to the mountain ahead.

 

Luna raised her hand to the rim of her hood and tugged on it in an attempt to cover her expression better. She was beyond irritated but kept her expression monotone as a precaution. Even with the hood, she felt insecure. These monsters in front of her were a new anomaly, something she never faced before. Drowned in her subconsciousness, she was unable to see the perverts trading glances.

 

Luna snapped out her trance when a white boney hand grasped her arm. Suddenly, she was surrounded by darkness then suddenly color flooded into her vision. She jumped back, breathing heavily. Her right hand flew to her bandages and pressed down lightly to ease the pounding in her head. Her left eye frantically moved around to find the two-

 

“Hey, human, calm down. Count to **_tree_ ** and breathe in slowly.” Pervert #1 suddenly stood in front of her causing her to flinch. He had his hands palm faced forward. His slouch was nonexistent and her narrowed eye caught his gaze looking be-

 

Luna spun back and grasped the offending digit. Her fingers dug into the fluffy surface of the jacket. Awkwardly, Pervert #2 had his right arm stretched out. His eyes flickered from her face to her hand. Luna’s grip tightened.

 

“You… You. What. Did. You. Do?” Luna’s voice trembled, either in anger or anxiousness. Her lone eye darted around and she took in her surrounding. “You. Whatever you did we are on Mt. Ebott. Yes?” Her narrowed eye landed on the slouched figure in front of her.

 

“ **Let go**.” The slouched figure growled.

 

In slight shock, Luna let go and took a step back. Doing so, she observed that the skeleton’s eye sockets were dark, there was no light that signified the prinpricks. His smile seemed to be fixed into a stiff grin.

“ **Answer me. Now**.” Luna’s voice took an ominous tone.

 

“We’re on Mt. Ebott near the exit of the Underground. If we just turn around the corner behind-” The skeleton in front of her raised his arm and pointed his finger at the spot next to her head. “that boulder.” The lights in his sockets returned as he talked, and his posture returned to that of a slouch.

 

Disturbed, Luna stared at the skeleton and briefly turned her head. There was a boulder but … She turned her head back and dramatically waved her hands at the boulder, then waited. After a moment of tension, Pervert #1 stalked towards the boulder and the skeleton in front of her trailed along.

 

Their eyes briefly met before the boulder cut off whatever that going on. Luna slouched and observed her surroundings, again. She seemed to be near the peak of Mt. Ebott, possibly on the other side of the gaping hole the mountain held. Breathing in deeply, she stalked forward briefly paused at the boulder.

 

For a moment she stood still until-

 

“SANSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!” - a loud shout startled her.

 

She turned around the corner to face- a large group of monsters surrounding her subordinates. The group of monsters was consisted of two goat monsters, a flower, a dinosaur(?), a fish, the two insufferable perverts, and some other skeleton monsters.

 

Luna paused, taking in the scene before her. Then the dinosaur stilled. The blue of her eyes met with black. Twitching, the dinosaur raised her arm and pointed at Luna. The dinosaur’s mouth moved, which prompted the whole group to turn towards her.

 

The monsters spread into a protective stance, leaving a goat monster dressed in purple behind. There seemed to be a figure embraced by the goat- Luna’s eye widened.

 

Luna took a step forward- only to have a white bone spring up in front of her.

 

“ **pal, buddy, amigo, if i were you i wouldn’t take another step forward.** ” A snort was heard with a cough. Then the shortest skeleton wearing a comfortable-looking blue jacket stepped forward. His left eye had blue and yellow wisps glowing.

 

Luna opened her mouth to speak-

 

“Captain!” Her subordinates chorused. Her teeth clicked closed.

 

Clicking her tongue, Luna’s eye roamed over the form of her subordinates caged in by bones. Luna observed her battered subordinates. They were leaning against the wall that was to her right. Bones forming a semicircle caging them in… they looked like _wounded_ _animals_.

 

Her head drooped down and her fist clenched. She took a menacing step forward followed by several others.

 

In the midst of her steps, the skeleton was sweating, “ **pal-** ”

 

“ **_Silence._ ** ” Luna’s blue eye clouded with rage briefly skimmed over the skeleton and met his gaze. The skeleton flinched as she hissed. She intoned, “Remove it.”

 

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE WILL OBEY YOU, HUMAN?” A tall skeleton with a scowl stepped forward. He was dressed in black and red clothing that seemed to be worn out.

 

The skeleton was _challenging_ her, **a carnivore**. Her eye snapped to the speaker in distaste. Her peripheral vision allowed her to see three other skeletons shifting.

 

“ **_Remove it_ ** .” There was a pause. For a good measure, she added, “ **NOW!** ” Her voice seemed to boom causing the biggest monster, the other goat, to stare at her. After several more moments of silence, the goat nodded and the bones disappeared after a brief moment. Luna heard a hiss, but she dismissed the sound.

 

She stalked forward and demanded, “Herbivores, damage.”

 

One of her subordinates stood, “Capable of defending.” The other stood with a bent knee and winced, “Fractured ankle.”

 

“#1, Go.” She sharply flicked her head at the boulder, and her subordinates scurried away.

 

Taking a another step forward the skeleton yelled, “WAI-” But it soon clicked its teeth shut as it caught Luna's dark glare. Her weapon, a tonfa, seemed to glisten under the moon.

  
“Now, now skeleton no need to hurry. After all, **we have the whole night with us**.” Luna drawled out in a bored voice, but the dark grin plastered on her face claimed otherwise.


	5. Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finally makes an appearance while Asgore and Luna talk! The visitors are in for a surprise~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post~~ Also the chapter is probably written in a difficult way to understand... Forgive me!ㅜㅜ But the next chapter will be posted within the month!  
> ____  
> Ok... so I decided to add a bit more to the chapter instead of waiting for the next chapter to cover this down...

“Tell me-” Luna leaned back on her right foot. “-who your leader is.” Her  face no longer held a grin but a disturbingly blank expression.

 

“WE HOLD NO OBLIGATION TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION…  _ HUMAN _ …” The same skeleton from before hissed out in distaste.

“Is that so? You who attacked my subordinates. You who disturb Ebott City’s Disciplinary Committee from doing their job.” Luna cocked her head and lazily gazed at the skeleton and the biggest monster with half-lidded eyes. Then she swung out her hand to the side, while her cloak billowed. “We are the Disciplinary Committee of Ebott City chosen by the  _ Mayor _ himself!” She stressed. The monster straightened.

 

“I have more than the right to talk to your leader as I am the Captain of the Disciplinary Committee of Ebott City. You have not only ventured into the forbidden part of Mount Ebott but have  **attacked and** **_injured_ ** **my subordinates!** ” She growled out. 

 

She tightly held her hand in a fist and limply let it fall to her side. “I demand an audience with your leader or I  **will seek** -” Her eyes flashed as she grit her teeth. “ **-retribu-** ” 

 

Suddenly a figure dropped down on the ‘ _ Captain _ ’ and cut her off. An ominous and awkward silence followed.

 

“Oops?” The figure cocked their head and poked the other cloaked figure. “Sib? I’m here you know…” The cloaked figure did not answer and the both of them remained sprawled on the ground, the cloaked figure under the other.

 

The unidentified figure perked up. “Does this mean that I can go-”

 

“NO!” The cloaked figure quickly threw off the other in an attempt to stand off. “You- no-you will not leave me here,  _ alone _ …” They glared at the other and added, “You fool.”

 

The monsters awkwardly shifted in the background and the child stepped forward. Both of the mysterious figures snapped their gaze towards the child. 

 

The cloaked figure turned their head in the other direction and grunted, “Hn, you have received the message then?” They quickly stole a glance at the other figure. “Have you…”

 

“Yes, yes I have~~” The other figure quickly responded in a cheerful tone. “Not only have I done what you asked... “ The figure glomped the cloaked figure. “I have also brought this!” They held up a document. The figure then tilted their head. “Ya know when I relayed your message to the mayor, he seemed extremely nervous… I wonder why.” They drawled out.

 

“That is none of our business.” The cloaked figure responded smoothly then tossed the document towards the monsters. “It is intended for your leader or as it says  _ your king _ .” The cloaked figure claimed in a lazy tone.

 

The fish monster bristled. And the document floated gently towards the big goat monster encased in blue light. 

 

\---

 

As the monsters turned to discuss the contents of the document, Luna quickly turned to her brother. “Is that it? There were no further instructions?” She said in an incredulous voice.

 

Her brother softly whispered, “Yes, that’s it but you may regret passing that without reading it first.”

 

“Wha-?!”

 

“You show an awful amount of loyalty to that man, sib. You may as well be careful.” He chided, while cheekily grinning.

 

“You know that is hardly true, brother, you may as well tell me what it may be that I find disturbing.” Luna bit her lower lip.

 

“Can you quit talking so ‘eloquently’ then? It’s getting old.” The brother covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his smile.

 

“I-wha-” Luna spluttered.

 

Leo quickly cut in, “Ah, yes it seems like you have finished reading, _ your Majesty _ .” Leo pleasantly stated. We will be more than happy to escort you to our humble abode!” He smirked and rubbed his cheek on Luna’s cloak.   
  


“Quit it!” Luna quickly shoved his head off.

 

“Quidditch?! Where?!” Leo rapidly twisted in his spot.

 

Luna stiffened and hurriedly walked off and stood closer to the monsters. She turned carefully towards the king and kneeled on her left leg. She felt eyes on her. “I apologize for  _ our  _ indecent manner, your Majesty. We will be more than honored to host the king and his…” She glanced at the monsters.

 

“... Family.” The king input helpfully.

 

“Ah. Family to our humble abode. Please follow us it is not very far.” She then rushed to her brother and gave him a hard thump on his head. He clutched his head with both hands and cut off his pointless rambling. “Let’s go,  _ brother _ . We need to be good hosts...  _ Don’t we? _ ” She gave a sly, half-lidded look at her brother.

 

He froze.

 

\---

Unknown to the siblings, the monsters were spectating the two carefully. All the women (Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys) and Frisk stood behind all the others and talked in low tones. 

 

“OMG, U-Undyne do you feel it?!” She stuttered with a heavy blush.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The first humans we meet are acting exactly like anime characters!” Her tone, evident with excitement, was stutter free.

 

Undyne carefully observed the two and smirked. “NYGAHH!!! Frisk was right. ANIME... IS REAL! I NEVER SHOULD’VE DOUBTED!

 

Frisk and Toriel smiled in amusement as the couple fangirled over the two humans in vicinity. But even so, both mother child never let their stop observation of the humans.

\---

_ Meanwhile… _

 

“Child,” Asgore started, “are you really willing to shelter our kind in your home?” His face was impassive as he spoke.

 

Luna stopped watching her brother interact with some of the skeletons in favor of turning to the king. “Your majesty, what you are is of no matter to me, and I’m quite sure that my brother agrees with me.” Her eye slid back to her brother. “The only difference between the two of us would be that I would be more wary of hosting strangers in our home.” She slumped. “But of course, since it is an order from the  mayor we are incapable of declining and the fact that our home is more than enough to host our current company outweighs my concerns.” She straightened as she felt eyes on her. “Also from what I am seeing right now, I can see that…  _ most  _ of your company does not host malicious intent.” She turned her expectant gaze at the king.

 

Asgore had a thoughtful expression on his face. “I admit child… I did not expect you to be so open and honest with your thoughts. But know this we are also not comfortable with the fact that your  _ mayor _ has requested us to remain in a stranger’s abode.” He straightened as his eyes were shadowed. “Above all, I, myself, am suspicious of this whole arrangement, but I can see that the both of you do not hold any offensive intent. And I hold myself responsible for my family’s mistake in attacking your subordinates. It seems like you are of high authority in the city, yes?”

 

Luna gave a stiff nod. “I will make sure that your people and  _ family _ will not be harmed by the mayor, but we will retaliate if any of our own is harmed.” She stared him straight in the eye.

 

Asgore raised his head to meet the human’s eye and was shocked to see the honesty. Then his face softened as he smiled, “Please then human, lead the way.”

\----  
The sun was completely gone. But fortunately what followed was astonishing. The dark sky, stretched beyond sight, was decorated with twinkling stars and faint white strips in the sky. It was as if the sky was preening for the recently surfaced monsters.

The group of monsters and human, which was mostly consisted of skeleton monsters, was led by the two humans in the front. Most of the monsters watched in amusement as the two continuously bickered and butted heads with eerily similar voices. It was quite the comical sight.

But alas the group of monsters and humans arrived at their destination. It had taken them less than an hour to arrived at a beautiful mansion. It was enormous. Not only did it seem to take up the entire base of the mountain, it reminded them of the castle Underground due to its majestic appearance. The only difference was that it did not seem to have the pointed towers the the castle had. Anyways, as the monsters, amongst themselves, concluded that the mansion was located directly at the opposite side of where they emerged from; the humans led them to a gate that seemed to be woven together into intricate designs with thin metal. 

The group emerged from the Underground gawked in awe as the two humans stood on the side of each gate.

“We welcome you to the Noctis Manor, where the very stars above reach down and lead the lost with their light. And where even the brightest of lights are swallowed by the darkness.” The twins both chorused the phrase at the same time and bowed sweeping the arms towards the open gates. The visitors stood in silence for a moment until Undyne gave a fierce grin and marched inside. Soon the remaining monsters, first followed by the King, walked in and the mysterious human that came later led them at the front while the captain followed behind. 

The gates swung close as the group followed down the road flanked with a garden flanked on both sides.


End file.
